


Hotel

by bunnoculars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars
Summary: Taemin goes to a hotel with Jonghyun. To have sex.





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> idek. Like, I can handle heat on its own, but 85 degrees plus 90% humidity plus no air conditioning equals complete mental shutdown. Which equals porn? Apparently? I didn't go to school for math.

Taemin checks his phone one more time to make sure he got the room number right. Nothing’s changed in the last five seconds.

_612_

That’s all. Jonghyun had more to say fifteen minutes ago in the car, when he told Taemin, “This is stupid,” and then played dumb himself. “You really won’t come in with me? Are you ashamed of me or something?”

He would’ve said more if Taemin hadn’t covered his mouth his own. As it is, he left Taemin with one last kiss, one last smile, and all Taemin’s had to do since was keep it cool. He managed until now. His phone buzzed before his heart beat out of his chest, and he made it to the elevator without making eye contact with anyone. But now. Now his palms are sweating and his stomach is fluttering and reaching up to knock takes all he’s got.

There. He did it.

He’s not so sure that was the hard part, because right away he second-guesses everything that comes into his head, and pretty soon the only thing left is what if Jonghyun’s in the shower, what if he hops out to answer the door? What if Taemin fucks this up and Jonghyun doesn’t think it’s cute? What if, what if, what if.

Jonghyun knows how this is supposed to work, but he’s on the other side of the door, and Taemin has no clue. He’s only seen this kind of thing on television, in his mom’s melodramas, playboys and prostitution, chaebols cheating on each other with younger, hotter models.

Taemin’s not any of those things, and neither is Jonghyun, and this is real life, this is something normal people do. It’s just, this is his first time going to a hotel with someone.

“Finally. Did you take the stairs?”

With _Jonghyun._

“I know I’m good-looking, but you saw me like twenty minutes ago.” Jonghyun looks just the same as he did then, too, minus his coat. He wrinkles his nose at Taemin, presses his hand between Taemin’s shoulder blades, pushing him inside. As he shuts the door he raises his voice, says, “Quick, Taeminnie, what if someone sees~?”

Taemin forgets to hit him until it’s too late. He does it anyway, hard, because that’s what Jonghyun would want. Everything feels more normal when Jonghyun rubs at his arm and flashes Taemin a wounded look, but then the room comes into view over Jonghyun’s shoulder, and he’s back to not knowing what he’s doing. What he’s _supposed_ to do.

Jonghyun doesn’t take mercy on him either, doesn’t try anything. Doesn’t gather Taemin up and kiss him, or take him by the wrist and lead him where he wants him, or anything. Just stands at Taemin’s elbow and catches Taemin looking in half a second, holding his eyes.

Taemin wants to look away so badly. He can’t or he’ll melt into the floor.

The thing is, they came here to fuck. That’s the reason they’re here. Taemin would do anything to get there. He just doesn’t know _how,_ and it’s kind of killing him. All he has right now is a couch and TV, a table for two, and a bed, crisp and white and gigantic. He’s seen this room before, in a million different hotels, but this is the first time it’s stared back at him.

He goes for the bed. Faceplants, takes refuge in the starchy comforter, because his ears are starting to feel hot, and his cheeks are burning up, and he’s so uncool it’s ridiculous. 

Jonghyun laughs lowly. The TV comes to life, the mattress dips, and then Taemin has Jonghyun’s ankle crossed over his, his hand passing up and down his back, warm through to his skin, his voice in his ear, saying, “It’s that bad, huh.”

“I don’t know why I’m like this,” Taemin says. “Don’t say anything, hyung. You’ll just make it worse.”

Taemin can hear the smile in Jonghyun’s voice when he says, “We’ve slept together in hotels before,” but that just means he didn’t listen to Taemin, so Taemin doesn’t have to listen to him either. If he doesn’t get that booking a room just to hook up is completely different from hooking up on tour…whatever.

Jonghyun’s hand slides up his nape, fingers tangling in Taemin’s hair, but he doesn’t pull, just plays with it. Lies there and waits. Taemin will look once he’s ready, he’s just going to stay like this for a while.

Finally Jonghyun gives him another try. “How was your thing?”

Taemin’s meeting with SM. Bleh.

“I don’t know. Okay. We didn’t get anywhere.”

“What was it like, on your own?”

“They went to you first, hyung,” Taemin reminds him. It must have been a lot worse for Jonghyun, too, because Jonghyun turned it into a fight, and maybe he won’t even get a second meeting. Maybe Taemin should’ve told them where to stick it, too, because as it is, he has two weeks before he has to sit through everything he sat through today. Again. “They did all the talking.”

Jonghyun laughs, tugs at Taemin’s hair. “You don’t want to do any of the talking now?”

“It’s more like I have nothing to say?” Taemin’s beginning to feel pretty stupid, so he rolls over into the open, and suddenly Jonghyun’s right there. But Taemin knew that this whole time, his heart shouldn’t be fluttering like this. “What about you, how was your day?”

Jonghyun gives him a smile, the one that crinkles his eyes up and makes Taemin weak. That’s all the warning Taemin gets before he rolls onto his back and says to the ceiling, “I have nothing to say.”

Taemin smiles back in spite of himself, snuggling closer. “Hyung~”

Jonghyun bites back his smile, takes his eyes away, plays hard to get. When Taemin closes his fingers around his shoulder he makes himself heavy, sighing, spreading his limbs, getting comfortable. Taemin can’t have that. He hooks his leg around Jonghyun’s waist, digging his heel into his butt, pulling him onto his side again, pulling him in, a breath away. Looking at the smirk on Jonghyun’s face, Jonghyun’s hand sliding up his thigh, he’s not sure who won, but who cares. Jonghyun noses closer, presses his lips to Taemin’s, and he tastes so sweet after the day Taemin’s had Taemin can barely take it.

But it’s only for a moment, and now somehow Taemin has to open his eyes, and listen to him as he says, “MBC set me up with a PD. I was worried because he’s so much older, but I think I can work with him.”

“You think he’ll just let you do whatever you want, you mean?” Jonghyun narrows his eyes and pinches Taemin’s cheek, but he doesn’t deny it. That’s no fun, so Taemin moves on, asks him, “When’s your first broadcast?”

“The beginning of next month. Are you going to listen?”

“I have to, so I can tell you when you say something weird. There’s no way you won’t.”

Taemin only says it so Jonghyun will scrunch his face up the way he is now, take revenge somehow. But all Jonghyun has to say to that is, “Are you afraid you’ll come up?” and it comes out of nowhere, it makes no sense, because no, Taemin wasn’t. His hand finds Taemin’s ass, and he squeezes, hard. Pushing in again, taking Taemin’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down, just like that, Jonghyun has Taemin’s whole body going hot.

It’s not even a kiss, and five minutes ago Taemin’s face was burning up for all the wrong reasons and he’s not really sure this is the right one, but he presses into Jonghyun’s touch. Kisses back.

Jonghyun smiles, says into his mouth, “Nothing I say about you is weird, you’re the weird one.” Jonghyun started it, and now he’s talking to himself, but Taemin can’t even get mad about it, even when Jonghyun pulls away from him. “Taemin-ah.” Taemin is okay if they’re done with the talking part now, and when he leans in again he thinks he can convince Jonghyun, but there’s still this thing called breathing. Jonghyun goes on, lips brushing Taemin’s with each word, “It’s already so hard to find time, and now I’m going to be busy every night.”

And just like that Taemin is back to not knowing what to do with himself. Tonight it’s just the two of them, and they’ll spend the weekend in this bed, at least that’s the plan, but Monday morning always comes. Their lives are right outside that door, and it’s up to Taemin to make Jonghyun forget.

“Worry about yourself, you’re the one who’ll have to work,” he says, trying a smile on Jonghyun. “I can have fun without you just fine~”

Jonghyun makes a face, and Taemin tries to fix it, smoothing his thumb over Jonghyun’s nose, pressing his fingertips into his brow. “Telling you to stay in and be good won’t work, huh.” He’s so cute Taemin kind of gives up, stroking his hair back from his face. And then the next thing is, “I’ll have to work harder to keep you.”

“I guess so~”

This time it doesn’t work. Jonghyun just looks at him, and looks some more, looks and looks until Taemin’s ears are tingling and Jonghyun’s under his skin instead, and there’s nothing he can do about it but shut his eyes tight and kiss Jonghyun stupid. Jonghyun makes this little sound, half laugh half sigh, touches his tongue to Taemin’s, lets Taemin have his mouth. His hair is really soft and he smells like Jonghyun and his skin is so warm and smooth everywhere, under his collar, up his shirt.

And his voice does things to Taemin when he murmurs, “I wish I could keep you inside me, take you everywhere I go,” and if he goes and says stuff like that, how is Taemin supposed to think. “You suck at phones so I won’t even go there. Just let me see your face sometimes, okay?”

Or talk. “Two isn’t that late for me, you know. That won’t even count as waiting up for you, I can just stay up.” His voice sounds so weird, and the smile that comes to his face feels even weirder, but it’s okay. If he says the wrong thing Jonghyun will know what to do with him. “And most places we go are open late anyway.”

“I can still feed you? You’ll still have use for me?” Jonghyun says, not even bothering to hide his smile. He tickles Taemin’s side, then cuts him off with his lips, breathing Taemin’s laughter in, tasting him.

Wet and slow and messy, until Taemin finds it in himself to draw away, and say out loud, “I saw downstairs, they have twenty-four hour check in.” His heart goes crazy, and before he can stop himself he’s saying, “If you think it’s weird to keep going back to the dorm, I mean.”

This whole thing only just stopped being weird for Taemin. Three months back, normal meant crushing on Jonghyun on his own, imagining what it would be like to hold his hand, kiss him, make him come, to have Jonghyun look at him as a man. It never really got bad, he just got older and older. All his friends dated, broke up, dated, moved forward while he stayed in place, and Jonghyun did the same. Taemin hated feeling left behind, and he hated hating girls who made Jonghyun happy. Finally he did something about it, moved out of their room and in with his parents, and Jonghyun followed suit. That was Taemin’s first step away from him.

Except, all it did was bring Jonghyun closer. Taemin just didn’t know it until they got busy again and they both stopped making it back home, and one night Jonghyun told him he was going crazy without him, and turned Taemin’s world upside down. He climbed into bed with Taemin and held him through his freak out, made out with him when he was mostly okay, gave Taemin his heart. Ever since he’s given him as much of the real thing as Taemin can take. Too much. Anything. Everything. All Taemin ever had to do, all he ever has to do, is ask.

That’s always the hardest part.

Jonghyun’s been staring into his face, and now he says, “It’s not about things being weird or not. I just wanted you all to myself for once.” He kisses Taemin, again and again and again, short, sweet kisses, there and gone before Taemin can lean into it. “I’ll do whatever you want, Taeminnie. If you don’t want, that’s okay, too.”

Taemin wants.

He tries to show Jonghyun how much, kissing and kissing and kissing him, giving himself over to this feeling, climbing on top of him, pressing himself to Jonghyun’s body, trying to get his shirt off without letting him go. Jonghyun takes everything Taemin gives him, growing hard against Taemin’s thigh. Slows him down, little by little, flirting with his tongue, moaning into his mouth, slipping his hands up Taemin’s shirt and running his fingers down his spine. Holding Taemin by his hair and letting him hide his face in the blanket, mouthing at his neck, so hot and wet, pressing his tongue to his skin and biting down, harder, harder.

“I thought about this all day,” Jonghyun says into his skin. “By the time I picked you up I wasn’t sure I could wait, I wanted you so bad. Did you think about me?” Kisses all the way up to Taemin’s ear, and Taemin can hear his smile when he says, “Baby?”

Taemin thinks he’s going to lose it, strange fluttery feeling, but instead he moans with his whole body, squeezing Jonghyun tighter, between his legs and in his arms, pushing his dick into Jonghyun’s stomach. Jonghyun does laugh, right in his ear, hot and breathless and a little crazy. Then his hands are on Taemin’s face, and Taemin can’t see anything but him, flushed and dark-eyed and wild-haired, tiniest smirk Taemin wants to kiss off his lips.

“It’s okay if you didn’t. As long as you’re not thinking of anything else right now.”

“I did, all day.” Somehow Taemin makes himself say it out loud. “I want you.”

Next thing he knows his shirt is rucked up to his armpits and Jonghyun is telling him, “Arms, Taemin-ah,” and for a second there his world goes cottony white. But it’s off, it’s off, and Jonghyun’s hands are on him again, tumbling him onto the bed while he takes care of his own. Taemin is okay skipping to the part where they’re already naked, he thinks he has to do something about his pants, but then Jonghyun raises himself on his elbow, presses himself to Taemin’s side. Distracts him, because Taemin can’t look without touching. Jonghyun leans into his hands, leans in for a kiss, and Taemin would do _anything._

He does whatever he can, digging his nails into Jonghyun’s back, hooking his arms about his shoulders and bringing him closer, closer, skin-on-skin, legs tangling, Jonghyun’s thigh pressing tight against his dick. Taemin fucks into the feeling. Sees white. Jonghyun’s breathing hitches, and Taemin doesn’t even know what kinds of sounds he’s making, just that he can’t hold them in anymore. And then Jonghyun’s hand slides down Taemin’s stomach to toy with the button of his pants, so close to where Taemin wants it, and if Jonghyun’s taking his mouth away to talk, Taemin’s not responsible for what happens next.

Jonghyun kisses his way down Taemin’s body and buries his head in Taemin’s crotch instead. When Jonghyun breathes him in Taemin feels it with his whole body, face on fire, toes curling, and then he’s mouthing at Taemin’s dick through his pants, so hot and wet and _good—_

“Please, hyung.”

Jonghyun makes a low pained noise, and maybe Taemin is pulling too hard, hands fisted in Jonghyun’s hair. Maybe Jonghyun shouldn’t be torturing him like this, maybe he shouldn’t pin Taemin’s hips to the bed, rest his chin on his stomach and say, “Please, what?”

Taemin can feel this thing rising in him, desperate, tight, breathless, and he thinks he might explode, and he hates Jonghyun so much. _“Hyung.”_

Jonghyun scrapes his teeth along Taemin’s skin, and Taemin feels his smile before he hears it.

“I said I’d do anything. You want me to tell you what you want?”

Taemin knows that much. He knows it with his whole body. It’s just finding the breath, finding words before they burn up with everything else inside him.

Saying it out loud.

“Your mouth,” Taemin says, and maybe his face bursts into flames.

All he has to do is stare at the ceiling and wait, but then Jonghyun pulls his head free of Taemin’s grip, and as soon as Taemin lets him go he has him again, kneeling between his legs, and he’s all Taemin can see. He’s all Taemin wants to see. Somehow it’s easier than ever to meet his eyes, stare into his face, the line of his neck, his chest rising and falling, so beautiful Taemin could die, dizzy, breathless, hot all over.

Jonghyun gives him a look that feels like a kiss, taking his time, tracing Taemin’s fly, pressing his palm into Taemin’s dick, teasing, taking Taemin’s breath away. Taemin can’t take it, just trying to hold back, hurry him up, wriggling out of his pants and briefs, kicking them down his legs, fucking skinny jeans. Jonghyun makes a face like Taemin’s the problem or something, catching his feet and peeling his pants off him, but Jonghyun loves it when Taemin’s bad, he thinks it’s cute. Jonghyun smiles like he can’t help it. Presses one of Taemin’s legs over his shoulder and lies between them, presses his teeth into the inside of his thigh. Makes Taemin burn, digging his heel into Jonghyun’s back, fingertips brushing Jonghyun’s face, his ear, his cheek—

His _mouth._

Taemin shouts, everything gone white hot. As soon as he can see again, before he can remember where he is, his heart jumps out of his chest. But he’s okay, it’s okay. He winds his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair and holds on tight. Jonghyun’s the only one who can hear him. 

Jonghyun.

Jonghyun’s lips. Pressed to the tip of Taemin’s dick in a kiss, eyes closed, dirty sweet. Stretched over him, soft and shiny with spit. His hand, pressing Taemin’s to the back of his head, clumsy and firm. His tongue. All the things Jonghyun knows how to do with it, twisting Taemin tighter and tighter, making him crazy, taking him apart and putting him back together.

_Jonghyun._

Everything Taemin can’t hold back, pulling his hair, fucking his mouth, Jonghyun takes and takes and takes. Nothing is too much, nothing is enough, sucking him, tasting him, moaning around him, taking him deeper, deeper, so hot and wet and tight Taemin can barely take it, back arching off the bed, thighs trembling, burning hotter and hotter and hotter, until Jonghyun’s the only thing left inside him. Jonghyun fills him up so full all Taemin knows is him, all he feels is him, all he wants is him, so badly, so much he’s going to explode.

Taemin lets it out. Lets himself moan. Makes himself say it the first time, “So good,” and it hits Jonghyun like lightning, eyes snapping up to meet Taemin’s, hips jerking into the mattress, dark eyes and full pink mouth, look on his face white hot under Taemin’s skin. “Please,” and Jonghyun drags his tongue up Taemin’s dick, “Oh God, oh, oh,” kissing it and kissing it, wet and messy, “I can’t,” fucking himself on it, taking Taemin as deep as he can go, so greedy for him, “I’m gonna come, hyung. _Hyung.”_

Taemin cries out, and Jonghyun takes all of him, in his mouth, in his hand, inside him, takes him the rest of the way, all the way— _there._

Taemin’s world comes back to him, little by little. The first thing is Jonghyun, staring into his face, gathering Taemin into his arms, naked and warm, and he’s the last thing too. Taemin slips his hand onto Jonghyun’s chest, down, down, only for Jonghyun to catch it in his, bring it to his lips.

“Later, Taeminnie,” he says. Something in Taemin’s face makes him shy, pushing his face into the blanket. “I, um. I did, already.”

Oh. Taemin sees that now. He wanted to do it. He still does, he wants Jonghyun’s dick so bad, in his hand, in his mouth, in his ass. Maybe he should try telling Jonghyun that, see what it does to him.

Later.

Taemin slides his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, rubbing his scalp, turning his face to his. Jonghyun smiles at him like a secret, and says, “You were so loud.”

Right away Taemin’s ears go hot, and there are ten things on the tip of his tongue, he was out of his mind, he couldn’t help it, if he was it was all Jonghyun’s fault. But he’s not going to say any of that.

“You loved it.”

_I did, too._

Jonghyun’s smile widens, so bright it makes Taemin dizzy, and when he leans in to press his lips to Taemin’s, Taemin takes his face in his hands, kisses him back. Kisses him and kisses him, opening his mouth for Jonghyun’s tongue, tasting himself.

“Taemin-ah.” That’s all the warning Taemin gets, his name on Jonghyun’s lips, before Jonghyun says to him, hand stroking down his side, “What’d you think when I asked you to come here with me?” and Taemin has think of an answer somehow.

Staring at Jonghyun doesn’t really help with that, so Taemin gives up, says, “Nothing, since it was you asking.”

Jonghyun pinches him, but he doesn’t bother to hide his smile as he protests, “Like I’m the pervert?” and he doesn’t play hard to get when Taemin kisses him quiet. Just keeps his eyes on Taemin, and the second Taemin lets him breathe again he accuses him, “You expected something sleazier, it was all over your face. Did you think I’d come to the door in a robe?”

“No,” Taemin lies, not even thinking twice.

Jonghyun laughs. He probably thinks he sees right through Taemin, and if Taemin hadn’t come in his mouth a couple minutes back he’d fuck that smirk off Jonghyun’s face. He kisses it away instead, passing his hand up and down Jonghyun’s spine, playing with the short hair at his nape.

That doesn’t keep Jonghyun from wrinkling his nose at him, or stop him from not-asking, “This place is too boring for you, huh.”

Taemin takes long enough to come up with a retort that he ends up thinking about it for real, and then he doesn’t know what to say. That being with Jonghyun like this is more than enough for him. That he wishes things could be like this all the time, outside this room, everywhere they go. Kissing Jonghyun whenever he wants, like right now. Touching him, like this. Saying stuff like, “You’re not funny, hyung. You’re lucky you’re so cute,” as soon as it comes to mind, instead of saving it up for when they’re alone, trying like hell not to forget in the meantime. That they can do whatever they want in here, and Taemin wants to do everything. Fall asleep in Jonghyun’s arms, kiss him awake, fuck in the shower, make out on the couch, let Jonghyun bend him over it. Hide Jonghyun’s clothes and keep him here forever.

Finally he says, “We don’t have to stay in bed the whole time.”

Jonghyun takes that in. Smiles back, so sweet Taemin's heart aches, so dirty he kind of forgets to breathe.

This time when their lips meet, Taemin’s not letting him go. He holds onto Jonghyun with all he’s got, holds him close, lets him have everything he knows how to give, lets this feeling take him over, too bright to see, too hot to touch. Jonghyun is right there with him, burning up, hands everywhere, moaning into his mouth, telling Taemin he’s beautiful, telling Taemin he loves him, telling Taemin not to worry, he remembered to bring lube because he knew Taemin wouldn’t, telling Taemin to tell him he wants him.

And finally, finally, breaking away, just until their eyes meet, just to ask.

“How do you want it?”


End file.
